Klaine Moments  Ipod Challenge
by ElliotsLover-DracosWife
Summary: 10 moments that I randomly thought up while shuffling my Itunes Music Library. Kurt and Blaine Forever and ever!sorry for the wierdness.


**I got this from finnchel987 and more people should do this! Yayayayayay!**

**I-pod challenge:**  
**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**  
**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**  
**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!**  
**4. Do ten of these and then post them

* * *

**

**Couple:** Kurt and Blaine

* * *

**Song:** All My Loving  
**Artist:** The Beatles

Blaine sat alone, staring out at the rain as it poured down the windowsill. Alone. Kurt has moved back to McKinley after his parents could no longer afford the tuition of Dalton. Tears began to stream down Blaine's face as the aches in his heart grew bigger when images of Kurt began resurfacing. He was so used to Kurt being around whenever he needed him. It hurt him so much to think about Kurt and how he was being treated there. Blaine quickly stood. _No,_ he thought,_ no more being alone._ He strode tout the door and into the rain, determined to find the boy he had given all his love to.

* * *

**Song:** All She Wants to Do is Dance  
**Artist:** Coyote Ugly Soundtrack (don't know the real artist)

Blaine once said the Kurt wasn't sexy. Wow, was he lying. Of course he didn't know that was a lie at the time. But now, watching as his – shirtless – best friend lifted weights while swaying his hips back and forth to the Coyote Ugly Soundtrack, Blaine could not believe he every thought Kurt wasn't sexy. Blaine's eyes raked up and down the pale boy's – no – man's body. Kurt's uniform at Dalton and his fashionable clothes were obviously hiding the incredible body that was underneath them. Blaine swallowed tightly as drops of sweat ran down Kurt's luminescent abs and he gasped slightly as he watched the man's biceps flex. The grip on his bag loosened and fell to the floor. Kurt turned around at the noise and smiled when he saw Blaine. Slowly, Kurt walked over to the highly respected warbler, smirking like a predator.

_Oh boy,_ Blaine thought.

* * *

**Song:** American Idiot  
**Artist:** Green Day

Blaine Anderson was an idiot. Alone in his room, he contemplated this newly found stupidness. _Kurt_. How could he have been so blind to the incredible man right before him? It took a freakin birds death to make Blaine realize how much he is in love with his best friend. Blaine looked back on all the moments they had shared: Teenage Dream, Baby It's Cold Outside but it wasn't until Blackbird that Blaine knew how much of a moron he had been. Blaine quickly got up and strode to where he knew Kurt was at the moment. He was thought with being an idiot.

"What's that?"

"I'm decorating Pavoratti's Casket."

"Well finish up, I have the perfect song for out number and we should practice."

* * *

**Song:** Angel In the Night  
**Artist:** Basshunter

An Angel. Pure and simple as that. Blaine had never believed in angels or fairies or anything like that before now. Before _him_.

"Excuse me, could you help me? I'm new" His voice was like sweet cream and Blaine let it wash over him for a moment before realizing how rude it is to stare.

"My name is Blaine," he finally got out.

"Kurt," the angel, or Kurt, responded. Blaine could barely believe it. His Angel had a name from the Sound of Music. Whoa, _His Angel_? Where did that come from?

* * *

**Song:** Baby it's Cold Outside  
**Artist:** Kurt & Blaine (OMG)

Kurt knew this was a bad idea. He knew it the moment Blaine asked to sing that song with him. Not just any song, but _that_ song. One of the most romantic Christmas Songs ever! Kurt has dubbed it down to either Blaine is into him and attempting to flirt by way of song, or that his best friend is really just that oblivious to Kurt's feelings for him. From what the pale boy knew of Blaine, he would bet his life savings on the latter option. This was a sad revelation but it did not stop him from agreeing to the duet. If he was lucky, maybe Blaine would come to his senses. _If _he was Lucky.

* * *

**Song:** Bad Boy  
**Artist:** CASCADA

Blaine was shocked to say the least. From all the time he had spent with Kurt, he was expecting hesitation and meekness in a Kurt Hummel Kiss. What he got was entirely different. Kurt grasped the back of Blaine's neck and closed in gap of space between the two. Biting his bottom lip, Kurt allowed his tongue to take advantage of Blaine's gasp of surprise. Between the two of them, Blaine that he would have to take control, but it was definitely not the case. Kurt slowly moved them towards the love seat in the Senior Commons and pushed Blaine down before climbing on top and ravaging his mouth once more. Yeah, Blaine definitely could live with Bad Boy Kurt.

* * *

**Song:** Disturbia  
**Artist:** Rhianna

Kurt couldn't believe his eyes, there, standing before him, was Blaine Anderson – mentor, best friend and hopefully, maybe, he could only dream to be potential Boyfriend – in black leather pants and a tight wife beater that stretched across his broad chest and shoulders. Kurt quickly felt his mouth and chin for any drool coming out of it. The Warblers were practicing for regionals and apparently this was Blaine's costume. _Oh dear Gaga,_ Kurt thought as Blaine began to walk over to him, _give me strength to not jump him_. But the closer Blaine got, the less likely Kurt thought his prayer would be answered.

**Song:** Hear Me  
**Artist:** Kelly Clarkson

Kurt was drowning. The fact that no one even knew was the real kicker. Every day, he walked through the halls of McKinley, begging for someone to say something, anything, when one of the footballers shoved him into the locker, or when they called him "fag" and "princess". He was all alone, sure he had New Directions, but sympathies only went so far. No, Kurt needed someone to be there for him, someone who knows what he is going through. Tears began to stream down his face as the pale boy walked away from the school. He couldn't stand it anymore. No one was listening. Not a single person.

Suddenly, he felt a hard hit against his chest and fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry," and unknown voice said. Kurt stood shakily from the concrete; his eyes down casted, tears were streaming from his eyes.

"Are you ok?" the same voice spoke again. With his eyes still down, Kurt whispered, "fine," and began his way back home.

"No you're not," the guy said, grabbing his arm. Kurt couldn't believe it. This total stranger had caught what his best friends had ignored. The thought of this one single man wanting to help Kurt even thought he didn't even know his name, made the boy smile. Maybe there was hope.

"Really, I'm fine." Kurt began to leave once again.

"Look," the guy called after him, " I go to Dalton, but if you ever want to talk, come find me there." He yelled one more thing before Kurt turned the corner, smiling softly. Someone had heard his silent cries. Kurt thought to the last thing the guy had said.

_Blaine is a nice name_, Kurt thought.

* * *

**Song:** Gimme Gimme Gimme  
**Artist:** ABBA

Kurt and Blaine sat together while watching Mamma Mia in Kurt's basement. "Gimme Gimme Gimme" came on and Kurt looked to see that it was 12:30pm. _Half past midnight,_ Kurt mused silently as he connected the song to reality. Unfortunately, that was where all connectivity stopped because Kurt knew he wasn't going to get a man tonight, at least not the man that he wanted anyhow.

"Hmm, after midnight? Ironic." Blaine said, "Can I get my man now?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt would have to thank Carole later for the movie suggestion.

* * *

**Song:** Happy Days are Here Again/ Get Happy  
**Artist:** Judy Garland & Barbra Streisand

The New Directions and Warblers where all seated in a strange sort of circle in Rachel's basement. Regionals had just finished and the two teams had tied for first again, just like Sectionals. People were talking and laughing, crossing lines and overcoming walls and all that. Kurt looked on as his old family and new family collided. He smiled as he realized that he wouldn't have to choose. He could have New Directions and the Warblers. He could have Mercedes and Blaine. Kurt closed his eyes. He had never felt more happy.

* * *

**I kid you not, when I saw Blaine and Kurt kiss, I paused the show and jumped up and down for 10 minutes screaming "HELL TO THE F***CKING YES!" thankfully I was alone. . tee-hee **


End file.
